Taking a Chance
by liloweewoah
Summary: Sometimes you have to be willing to understand that things do not happen right away. You have to fight obstacles to keep your relationship. Sometimes you have to take a chance to understand what love really is.


**A/N: I just got inspired to do this oneshot when I saw an old episode of Raw, which is dated in the story. Only own my OC, Isabella Hilario or Lilo. My friend Sammi owns herself or Samantha. My friend Francesca owns Kathryn. I'm sorry this is so long! I just had so much to say & I really hope that you enjoy this story cause I had so much fun writing it. Katy Perry owns the song "Teenage Dream". **

**Take A Chance**

_**September 13, 2010**_

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down_

_Down…_

Isabella Hilario walked around the arena holding papers in her arms as she searched for her clients. She needed to give them their upcoming schedules and scripts that some of them needed. Today had been a busy day for her because she had to help Stephanie and Vince with a lot of the storylines. She also needed to work with her best friends Samantha Bennett, who happened to be married to Stuart Bennett known to the WWE Universe as Wade Barrett and Kathryn Farrelly, who was married to Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus. They were both happily married for almost 3 years now and were each trying to have kids right now.

And it was perfect for her to have thought of them because she needed to see Stuart and Stephen right now. She walked down the hallway looking for the Nexus locker room, as she knew that was where Stuart would be. On her way there she had walked right into another person since she could barely pay attention. Luckily nothing flew apart since Isabella was such an organized person and usually kept things paper clipped together or stapled together. Though her landing on her butt didn't do her justice, she shook her head as she took in the sight before her. "Lilo, are you all right?" She heard someone say.

Isabella took in the voice. She knew who it was but the sound of her name rolling off their mouth with that sexy accent made her wish that they would just continue talking to her. She looked up and met their brown eyes staring back down at her. They helped her off the floor before picking the papers up. They handed the sheets back to her and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm fine, PJ." Isabella whispered as she took in the sight before her.

Paul Lloyd Jr. was standing right in front of her. He was giving her that wonderful smile that made her weak in the knees. And she watched as his hand touched her bangs to move them away from her eyes. God she could kiss the man.

"You sure, babe? You seem kind of flustered." He whispered he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Aren't you supposed to be with Stu right now?" She asked as he looked down at her.

"I am but he's with Sammi and I wanted to come find my adorable girlfriend who reminds me of Lilo from Lilo & Stitch." He said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

Isabella set her papers down on the crate that was next to her as she slid her arms around Paul's neck. Paul pushed her against the crate as their kiss deepened for a couple more minutes before Isabella pulled back. "You have got to stop calling me Lilo or else Sammi's gonna make sure to start calling you Stitch." Isabella said as Paul chuckled.

"But I love calling you Lilo. It's cute and come on I know you have to see Wade so let's go look for them together." Paul said as Isabella picked up the papers on the crate and reached for Paul's hand.

They walked down the hall towards the Nexus locker room where they hoped to find their two best friends. They were praying that Samantha and Stuart were not locked up in some make-up session because if that were the case, they were going to have trouble talking to either of the two.

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life  
Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine…_

Samantha Bennett sat straddling her husband's lap on the couch. They were deeply engrossed in their make-out session. Stuart's hands were trying to find a way to get his wife out of her clothes as fast as he could. With the fact that the rest of the Nexus group wouldn't be coming back for another hour, the two had assumed that they had a lot of free time to do whatever they wanted and doing whatever they wanted meant being very sneaky.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Samantha let out a soft moan as Stuart placed kisses on her exposed neck as his hands worked her shirt off of her body. Within a matter of minutes, her shirt was off and he was now kissing any part of her body that was exposed to him. Samantha tugged at the hem of Stuart's Nexus shirt and yanked it over his head making sure to toss it somewhere within reach. She slipped her arms back around his neck as their lips met again. Stuart adjusted her skirt so that there was an easy access for him to enter her.

"Stu, hurry! I can't wait any longer." Samantha whimpered as Stuart rushed to get his jeans unbuckled and off of him.

"I'm trying, Sammi." Stuart said as Samantha started to trail kisses on his neck while he worked himself.

Stuart's groans were slowly starting to get louder and louder as Samantha placed kisses all over the places that she could possibly put her lips on. When he knew that he was ready, he looked back up at Samantha and placed a kiss on her lips as his hands rested at her hips. Samantha slowly lowered herself down on Stuart as they both groaned at the friction that their bodies were causing. Stuart slowly began to move inside Samantha, who held onto his shoulder. Their love making session continuing on for as long as they could.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Isabella brushed her waist-length black hair off her shoulder and looked at her boyfriend, who held her hand as they walked towards his locker room. He lifted their hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on her hand. "You really think it's safe to go in there? I mean what if they're you know working on a kid?" Isabella asked as Paul laughed.

"You are so cute when you try to be so innocent about things. Though you're probably right, this is sort of important. Plus you do have to talk to Stu about his schedule. That's very important." Paul said.

"But that doesn't mean it can't wait. I mean I don't want to interrupt them. That just wouldn't be right. I mean can you imagine having your best friends walking in on you while you're having sex with your girlfriend." Isabella said as Paul imagined that scenario happening.

"To be honest, Lilo, I would actually find that kinda hot. I mean yeah it's embarrassing but that's definitely gotta make you feel something different." He said as she shot him a look.

"You really do have a perverted mind, you know that? I mean those are our best friends in that locker room and you wouldn't mind walking in on them having sex? That's gross." Isabella said scrunching her nose as Paul laughed before he placed a kiss on her nose.

"You know you wouldn't be bothered if another hot guy walked into the room while we were having sex." Paul said as Isabella whacked him on the shoulder with the papers.

"Oh yeah definitely cause that hot guy would be Stu and when he'd come into the room, I would totally just leave you there and busy myself with him." Isabella said as Paul shot her a glare, "Yeah that's exactly what I thought you were going to do when I said that."

"That was like a stab to my heart." Paul said.

"Really? Then can I ask you just one more question?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Paul said.

"What would you say if I told you that I think we should have a..uhh.. foursome with them?" Isabella whispered quietly so that Paul could only hear her.

Paul felt his jaw drop at what his girlfriend had just said. It was not possible for her to have said that. He could never imagine her saying that. She was too well… innocent. Not that she seemed to be inexperienced in bed but that was a whole different story.

"Are you serious, Lilo?" Paul asked.

Isabella looked at her boyfriend. She didn't know where exactly this perverted side of her was coming from but she kind of liked it. Paul watched his girlfriend contemplate her thoughts in her mind. He was really curious to know what she was thinking about. It was really shocking to hear her talk about a foursome. She was usually very private about their sex life but to see this side of her, he was becoming very hot and bothered.

"I am. Or better yet let's do it with them and Kathryn and Stephen. Would you be willing to do that?" Isabella asked as Paul gave her a look.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend? You know the one that looks like Lilo cause she was obviously not so perverted like this." Paul said.

"So what? You think that I don't have perverted thoughts running through my mind? That's harsh, PJ. Real harsh." Isabella said as she let go of his hand before rushing down the opposite end of the hallway.

Paul was about to say something but when she was frustrated it was better to let her cool off. But little did he know she was about to show him how perverted that she could be and how much he would have to make it up to her for not being that she could have perverted thoughts.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

Paul was headed towards the Nexus locker room. He really needed to talk to Samantha or Stuart about what had just happened between him and Isabella. Paul walked a little further down the hallway before arriving in front of the door that he was looking for. Little did he know what he was about to walk when he opened the door.

"Stu… I'm… I'm coming!" He heard someone moan out.

"That's it, Sammi. Let it go." He heard Stuart say as he opened the door.

There before him was Samantha and Stuart having sex. Talk about an awkward moment. Stuart looked up when the door opened as Paul quickly apologized to him before rushing to shut the door. He could feel the blush creeping on his face. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He needed to find someone else to talk to. Maybe Kathryn and Stephen would be able to help him. He walked down the opposite end of the hallway trying to find Stephen's locker room.

Meanwhile Isabella was on the hunt for her best friend, Ted. She knew that he would be willing to help her prove her point. The only problem was that she didn't exactly know where he was at the moment. She found Kathryn in the hallway talking to her husband, Stephen and they looked so deep in their conversation that she didn't want to interrupt them. That was until Kathryn noticed her standing there.

"Lilo! Where have you been hiding? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Kathryn said as Stephen and Isabella shared a laugh.

"We saw each other like in the afternoon. You know when we went out to eat together with PJ, Stu, and Sammi." Isabella said as Kathryn hugged her.

"Well it's been a while for her. Where's PJ, Lo? He's usually attached to you." Stephen said as he wrapped an arm around her waist when Kathryn let her go.

"Somewhere. He's being an asshole right now so I'm trying to find Ted. Have you guys seen him?" Isabella asked as Kathryn shook at her head at the idea.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna try and make him jealous again." Kathryn said as Stephen tried to hold in his laughter.

"He deserves it. That asshole has a really messed up mind." Isabella said.

"What did he do?" Stephen asked.

"He thinks that just because I'm all innocent that I don't have a perverted mind." Isabella said as Kathryn and Stephen laughed at her.

"You guys are arguing over how he doesn't think you can be just as perverted as him? Oh man I just have to see how you would get back at him. I would love to see his face, Lo. Ted is talking to Kristen on the phone near his locker room. Better go make sure she's cool with you kissing him again." Stephen said as Isabella smirked at him.

"Thank you, Stephen. I owe you and I'll see you guys later! Bye!" Isabella said as she kissed them both on the cheek before hurrying off to Ted's locker room.

"Oh this is just gonna be so great. We have to get Sammi and Stu to see this." Kathryn said.

"I agree. Come on let's go get those two lovebirds." Stephen said taking a hold of his wife's hand.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real  
So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

Stuart, Samantha, Kathryn, Stephen, and Paul stood in the hallway talking about how Paul should have handled the situation with Isabella. They had all thought that he could have handled it in a different way where he didn't have to offend her or her thoughts. As they continued discussing what he could have done, they noticed Isabella and Ted walking down the hallway with Maryse, who quickly bid them goodbye.

Paul's eyes watched as Isabella looked at Ted with loving eyes. They were the same way that she looked at him. Ted reached for her hand and lifted it up to place a kiss on her hand while Isabella blushed before smiling at him. Paul could feel jealousy rushing through his body when he saw Isabella slip her hand around Ted's neck and pull him down closer to her.

Ted backed her up against the crate that was close to them as she tiptoed to place a kiss on his lips as he helped her sit on the crate. Isabella used her legs to bring Ted closer to her as their kiss deepened. Paul watched as Ted ran his hands all over his girlfriend. Another man was touching every exposed part of her body; he could honestly feel his blood boiling inside. What point was she trying to make by having another man touch her?

Paul watched as Isabella's hands were touching every part of Ted that was within her reach. He could see her slipping Ted's hand onto her leg and watched as Ted's hands slowly crept under the skirt that she was wearing. Paul wanted nothing more than to break up their little love session that was happening in the middle of the hallway. The group watched in fascination at how the two best friends were actually looking like they were in a legit relationship with each other.

"I swear, Paul if you don't do something to stop this little love fest that they have going on, you're gonna regret it." Samantha said as Stuart nodded his head in encouragement.

"Better do it quick too, Paul. It looks like they're about to go all the way with each other." Kathryn said as the group looked back over at Ted and Isabella.

"Actually watching Isabella and Ted make out with each other is kind of a fantastic site." Stephen said as Kathryn hit him in the back on his head as he looked at her, "What? I was just stating the truth."

"Paul, just go rescue your girlfriend before my husband talks to us about more nonsense." Kathryn said as Stuart and Samantha laughed at Stephen and Kathryn.

"I will and she and I will see you guys later on tonight. Stu, we're gonna be borrowing the locker room for a while." Paul said as Samantha giggled.

"Uh oh, Lilo's in trouble." Samantha replied as the group laughed.

"Definitely in big trouble." Stuart said before he turned to look at Paul, "Go ahead, man. I'll just tell the rest of the guys to meet in catering then you and I will just talk about the plan for tonight. Try not to hurt her, okay?"

"You know I won't. I'll see you guys later." Paul said as he shook hands with the guys and kissed the girls on their cheek.

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and _

_Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete _

Paul slowly made his way over to his girlfriend and her supposedly best friend. He wondered how he would try and cut through their little making out session so that he could talk to her. After talking to the gang, he knew that he should apologize for the way that he had reacted to her earlier. But he didn't even know if it was right for him to apologize not after this whole making out session she was having with her best friend. He thought that she should also apologize for always running back to her best friend.

He was going to get back to her now. He wasn't going to listen to what Kathryn or Samantha told him. He was gonna fight fire with fire. He didn't care if this was wrong but if Isabella wanted to play this game with him then he could play this game with her too. He knew exactly whom he was going to ask to help him with his little plan. Walking past the two best friends who were still locked up in their kiss, Paul just shook his head before heading to the women's locker room. He wondered what the group was thinking when they watched him walk past Isabella and Ted or what Isabella was thinking when he didn't dare stop her love session with Ted. But then again he didn't really care much because he knew what he was about to do would make him and Isabella even in this game their wore playing.

Once Paul arrived at the women's locker room, he knocked on the door and waited for anyone to answer the door. He watched as Gail opened the door and gave him a questioning look before saying, "Bella isn't here, Paul. She hasn't come back here since Stephanie gave her orders to see her clients and go over their scripts with them."

"I'm not looking for her, Gail. Is Nikki or Brie here?" Paul asked as Gail gave him another questioning look.

"Yeah Brie's here. Did you want to speak to her?" Gail asked.

"Yeah please." Paul said.

"Okay. Let me just get her." Gail said as she went to go get Brie.

Paul stood outside for a good 5 minutes before the door opened up again and Brie appeared. She was dressed in this super short red dressed that barely made it past her thighs and showed way too much cleavage. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and her makeup was done lightly. "Sorry I took long, I was still getting ready when Gail told me you were looking for me." Brie said.

"Oh it's fine. I didn't mind waiting." Paul said.

"So what's up? What did you need to see me for?" Brie asked.

"I need a favor from you." Paul said as Brie twirled her hair.

She had obviously been admiring Paul from afar. She definitely liked everything about him. His eyes, his accent, the way he carried himself, and the way he looked at woman but the only problem for her was that there was just one girl who was in her way of winning him to love her. And that girl was: Isabella Hilario. Whatever this favor was, which she hoped involved Isabella, she was definitely in.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Isabella found herself walking around the arena again. She was finishing her last rounds of handing out last minute scripts that Stephanie had given to her. She had just finished giving out the last script to Stephen so now she wanted to meet Paul when he was coming back from his segment on Raw. It was usually something she did when she was done. She would just wait for him and they would walk together towards the Nexus locker room with Stuart while Samantha packed up all the makeup supplies that she used on all the WWE Divas.

When she got to the backstage area where Paul would meet her, she noticed that one of the Bella Twins were there. She wondered why they were there. She didn't know which twin it was but neither of them would ever be in the arena till the very end. But it was probably Brie because Nikki was always with Isabella and didn't cause much drama with her. Most of the Divas would leave after their segments were done so that they could get ready to go out to the nearest club with the rest of the gang. Brie was probably waiting for someone else on the Nexus squad.

Isabella paid no attention to Brie but watched the monitors as Paul climbed the turnbuckle to try to hit a highflying move on John only to be sent flying into a table that was outside of the ring. She covered her mouth to hold back a scream. They had talked about him going through the table the night before but from the way that he had went through the table made her worry about him. Part of her wanted to run out to the ring to make sure that he was okay but she knew that she couldn't do that. So she waited.

It took them about maybe 5 to 10 minutes before most of the guys were coming back from the ring. She watched as most of the guys passed by her acknowledging her before heading to the locker room. She saw that Brie was still standing there and that left her worrying even more. If she wasn't there to see any of the other guys, then whom did she really want to see? The only guys who were left out there were Randy, John, Stuart, and Paul but they were all in a relationship. Well technically Randy, John, and Stuart were all married but Paul was in a relationship.

She watched as Stuart and Paul made their way back. Her heart racing once Paul looked at her way. She couldn't help but feel bad for the fact that he was holding his neck. She was just about to walk over to him when Brie rushed over to comfort him. She held a confused look as Stuart made his way towards her. Isabella watched as the Bella twin touched Paul in every exposed area. Isabella felt like she was going to be sick just watching them. She watched as Paul leant down to place a kiss on Brie's lips. Isabella felt the tears surrounding her eyes as Stuart shook his head at the site.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed in his best friend. Yes it wasn't right for Isabella to make out with her best friend but it wasn't right for him to act so stupid. Especially with Brie who was the whore of the RAW roster. Stuart threw his arm around Isabella's shoulder and slowly pulled her away from the site not wanting her to watch whatever was going on between Paul and Brie.

_You make me  
Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Stephen, Kathryn, Samantha, Stuart, and Paul were all waiting in the lobby. They were waiting for Isabella to come meet them downstairs as they were all going to the club together but for some reason Isabella was really dragging on the time. Ever since the gang had left the arena, Isabella had made sure to hide herself from everyone but Samantha and Kathyrn. But the last that they heard from her was that she was with Gail in her room getting ready per Maryse's request that she wanted to doll Isabella up after hearing what Brie had done with Paul. So Kathryn and Samantha let her be but ever since then no one had heard anything from her.

Stephen had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist as he whispered soothing words into her eyes to keep her relaxed. He knew how much his wife worried for her best friend. They had always been close knit. That's how the three girls were. They told each other everything. So when one of them was gone for so long, they worried. But that was what best friends did. They had to make sure that their friends were okay. The sound of heels hitting the ground disturbed their thoughts as they all looked back to see Gail standing there alone. Samantha was the first to speak, "Gail, where's Lilo?"

"Lo got a text message from Stephanie saying that she needed to speak to her about something urgent. So she went to go see Stephanie but she said that she would see you guys at the club." Gail said as she waved goodbye to the group before heading off to the cab where Alicia was waiting for her.

Now Paul was the one worrying. He wondered what Stephanie needed to talk to Isabella about. She rarely needed to speak to Isabella because she was always done with her work right away and did what Stephanie asked her to do. He had just remembered seeing her face when he kissed Brie. It had killed him so much to see her tear up but she had done it to herself when she started kissing Ted.

"So should we just head out then? Us five and just save her a spot at the club?" Stuart asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait for Lilo to come back and then head to the club with her." Paul said as everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to wait for her? I mean you two aren't even talking right now." Kathryn said.

"Yeah we'll be fine. We'll fix things when she comes back and then head to the club to meet you guys." Paul said.

"Alright. Be careful, PJ. You know how bad her temper is." Samantha said as she kissed his cheek.

"I will." Paul said as he shook the guys hands and kissed Kathryn on the cheek.

He watched as the gang got into the taxi, which was parked in front of the hotel. Then they were off to the club. He decided to wait in the lobby to wait for Isabella. They seriously needed to talk things over. The way they had both handled the situation was wrong and he didn't want to lose her. He loved her way too much to want to lose her. Their relationship had gone through so much that he knew they could overcome this. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for her to show up.

Isabella let out a sigh of relief as she slowly walked back to the hotel. Stephanie had asked her to meet up at the coffee shop that was at the corner of the block. They discussed her new role in the company. She was going to be the company's new Physical Therapist as Vince and Stephanie had learned that Isabella had a Masters in Kinesiology. She was so thankful that that was what Stephanie wanted to talk about. She had thought it was focused on something else. Slowly stepping into the hotel room, Isabella pushed her waist-length black hair off her shoulder.

Paul looked up when he heard the sounds of heels clicking against the ground. His eyes widened when he saw her. She looked absolutely stunning for something that Maryse had been able to do. Her makeup was done lightly and her hair had been lightly curled. She was dressed in a pink and black dress that barely went past her thighs. He was sure Maryse had worn the dress before but it looked so much better on her. She had a black leather jacket over it and black knee high boots on that had heels. He stood up from his seat before calling out her name, "Bells."

Isabella turned her head at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened when they saw Paul. She wanted to walk away faster but he had made his way towards her before she could make her move. She felt herself tense up when he stood in front of her. "Umm hi PJ." She whispered.

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you." He told her as he slowly brushed her bangs away from her face.

Isabella felt her tears surrounding her eyes again as the only thing she saw when she looked into his eyes was him kissing Brie. She didn't want to cry because crying would have meant she was weak and she didn't want to mess up the hard work that Maryse had done with her makeup. Paul noticed the tears forming around her eyes and how quickly she looked away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Paul asked as he touched her shoulder.

"It's nothing. There was just something in my eye." Isabella said as she looked down at the ground.

Paul placed his hand under her chin to help her look up at him and that was one he noticed her tears slipping down her face. He pulled her close to him as she cried. He rubbed her back wondering what was going through her mind right now. He had a feeling her tears were from seeing him kiss Brie. He placed a kiss on her head as he felt her tears soak his shirt. He heard her mumble something against his chest but he couldn't make out what she had said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I…I have to go." Isabella said as she wiped her eyes as she pulled away from him trying to walk away.

Paul wrapped his hand around her wrist as she looked back at him. He whispered, "Please let's just talk things through, Bells."

"I…I have nothing to say to you right now, PJ. Now let me go. I need to redo my makeup before I meet up with everyone else." Isabella said as she tried to pull her wrist from his grasp.

"No. Not before I do this." Paul said as he pulled her close to him so that he could place a kiss on her lips.

Isabella tried pushing him away only to find herself melting into the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him so that he could wrap his arms around her. They stood in the lobbying kissing for what felt like a long time before Paul pulled away and smiled down at her. He placed a kiss on her head before whispering, "Come on, let's get you up to the room and let you fix yourself so that we can go to the club."

"Okay but my stuff is in Gail's room." She said as Paul took her hand in his.

"Do you want me to meet you in her room then?" Paul asked as she nodded her head, "What room is she staying in?"

"330." She said as they started walking towards the elevators.

"Hey that's near all of our rooms." He said as they got on the elevator.

"Really? What room are you staying in?" She asked as they reached the third floor.

"Well Stu and Sammi are in 325, Kathryn and Stephen are in 327, and then you and I are in 326 across from Stu and Sammi. Well it would be our room if you plan on sleeping there tonight." He said praying that she would come back to their room.

Isabella gave him a smile before saying, "I'll think about it. See you in a few?"

"Yeah that sounds good." He said smiling back at her.

"I'll see you later then." She whispered tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Paul watched on with a smile on his face as she made her way towards Gail's room. He saw her turn back to look at him and waved as she knocked on the door. He waved back and watched as she disappeared from his sight before heading towards his room.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Samantha, Stuart, Stephen, and Kathryn sat at their table waiting for Paul and Isabella to show up. They hadn't been waiting for long and to be honest they didn't really mind if the two didn't show up. All the gang wanted was for the two to make up and if that meant that the two had to stay at the hotel that was fine with them. No one really wanted to see Paul and Isabella break up. They were meant to be just like Samantha and Stuart were meant to be and Stephen and Kathryn were meant to be. Fate had all chosen for them to be together.

"So what do you think they're doing right now? You guys think that they made up or something?" Stuart asked while holding his wife close to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two were having make up sex with each other." Kathryn said as Samantha nodded her head.

"I agree. Knowing it's Paul and Lilo, they'll probably be the first to have kids among our group without even being married." Samantha said.

"Well we'll see if they even make it here. Babe, you wanna go dance?" Stephen asked his wife as she nodded her head, "We will see you two later."

"Have fun and don't do anything dirty on the dance floor. People can see you." Samantha said winking at the couple.

Kathryn stuck her tongue out at her before dragging her husband towards the dance floor. Stuart laughed at his wife and their best friend. He had to admit that he was happy about marrying Samantha. He knew from the moment that he had met her that she was going to be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't see himself marrying anyone else but her. Yes they had their arguments and fights that led them to sleeping in separate houses but they still manage to work things out. Samantha placed a hand on his leg and asked, "You okay, Stu?"

Stuart looked at his wife lovingly and placed a quick kiss on her lips before telling her, "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about how happy I am that I have you in my life and that I married you."

"Awe well I'm happy I married you too. I don't think I could ever live to see the day where you're not in my life." Samantha said as Stuart pulled her closer to him.

They both thought about the day that they had met each other. Samantha was just a friend who had tagged along with Kathryn and Isabella to the FCW shows because Kathryn worked a ringside photographer. Isabella worked as a Personal Assistant for a whole bunch of people. No one ever knew how she could handle working with so many people but that was beside the point. Samantha tagged along only cause her two best friends felt bad that they would be leaving her alone at home. So she agreed to always go with them. But the second time she had went with them was when she met Stuart and he had taken her breath away and vice versa as they would both say.

They had started out as friends before even making an attempt to date and that worked out well for them because it let them build their relationship the right way. They had started dating about 5 months into their friendship and their relationship was just great. It wasn't perfect because it had its ups and downs but neither of the two were going to complain about that. They knew that being in a relationship entailed having to face obstacles together. And that's exactly what they did even though some of their fights led to one of them having to stay at one of their friends place. But they always worked things out in the end.

"You really do complete my life, Sammi." Stuart whispered as he placed a kiss on her head.

"And you complete mine, Stu." Samantha whispered as they both looked at the door to see Paul and Isabella step into the club, "Oh there's the two lovebirds and Lilo looks just so lovely, doesn't she?"

"She does but no one is more beautiful than you." Stuart said as Samantha blushed.

Paul looked at Isabella while wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They had talked things through and made a promise to each other that there wasn't going to be any more games. They were just going to confront the other person if they had a problem. They were both happy with that resolution. Isabella laced her fingers with his fingers that rested on her waist before looking up at him and whispering, "I love you, Stitch."

"I love you too, Lilo." Paul said as he kissed her head.

The couple made their way over to the table where Samantha and Stuart were sitting. They took a seat and ordered themselves some drinks. Isabella choosing to drink water while Paul asked for a beer. After they had ordered their drinks, Samantha looked at her best friend and asked, "Not drinking today, Lilo?"

"Not tonight. Maryse made me make a deal with her that if she were to get wasted tonight, I'd be there to take care of her since we all know Mike is gonna get himself wasted." Isabella said as Paul reached for her hand under the table and they all shared a laugh.

"So what do you get for taking care of her?" Stuart asked as Isabella blushed a little.

"Umm well she said she would lend me this really revealing outfit or something that she wanted me to wear tonight for bed." Isabella said as Stuart and Samantha noticed Paul's face blush a little.

"You okay, PJ?" Samantha asked as Stuart tried to hold in his laughter.

"Mhmm I'm fine. It's just really hot in here." Paul said.

"I'm sure it is hot in here, PJ." Stuart said as he and Samantha laughed.

Isabella giggled at the couple across from them before moving closer to her boyfriend. She ran her thumb over his hand as he looked at her. She quickly leaned her head up to give him a quick kiss before whispering into his ears, "I promise not to be a bad girl tonight." Paul looked at her and she sent him a wink causing him to blush even more.

"Oh god you two seriously need to just go back to your hotel room." Samantha said.

"Hey it's not like you and Stu don't do this in public." Isabella said as they shared a laugh.

"She got us there, babe." Stuart said.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Stephen and Kathryn were wrapped in each other's embrace as a slow song started to play. Kathryn had her head against Stephen's chest as they swayed together. Stephen kept his arms wrapped her waist as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She loved being in his arms because they were where she truly felt at home. Yeah she knew that what she was saying was corny but it was the truth. There was no other place that she wanted to be but in his arms.

Stephen also couldn't help but think about how happy he was that he had met Kathryn. They had met when Kathryn was first starting out in the business. She was the ringside photographer on RAW. Their love story dated back to Stephen's days in FCW as well as Kathryn's days in FCW. They both worked there though different jobs which you could probably guess what they were. Kathryn was a photographer and Stephen was an up and coming wrestler. They had been introduced to each other by Stuart, who was very good friends with Stephen. They're meeting hadn't been exactly planned out. You see during one of Stephen's matches in FCW, he had been thrown outside of the ring and while fighting outside he had been pushed into Kathryn, who was only taking photos of the match. Stephen felt bad for knocking her over and apologized but Kathryn insisted she was fine and told him to continue on with the match. So he continued on with his match but not without the intentions to making it up to her after he had accidentally knocked her down.

After that match, he had tried looking for her and found her packing up for the night. It was then that he spoke to her about taking her out some place so that he could make it up to her. Of course she insisted that it wasn't necessary. After all those types of things couldn't be helped but Stephen still insisted on taking her out on a date. Kathryn agreed only so he would stop asking her and to be very honest, she was glad that she had taken him up on his offer.

Kathryn looked at her husband as she ran her hands through his short spiky red hair. Stephen pulled her closer to him as they slow danced to the song that the club was playing. "Are you all right, laoch?" Kathryn whispered as Stephen placed a kiss on her head.

"Of course, mo chride. I was just thinking about how we met." Stephen said as Kathryn smiled.

"Oh how I can remember that day oh so well." Kathryn said as they both chuckled.

"I must say you did look gorgeous in your outfit that you chose to wear that day." Stephen said as Kathryn blushed.

"Awe well aren't you so sweet." Kathryn said as Stephen held her close to him.

"Mo chride, I'm always sweet and may I add that you look even more stunning tonight." Stephen whispered into her ear.

"You're just saying that cause I know you want me right now." Kathryn said.

"Well is it wrong for me to want my wife when she looks really hot? I mean it's like you're actually reeling me in." Stephen said.

"You know I know what will get your heart racing right." Kathryn said winking at her husband.

"And what's that?" Stephen asked.

"I'd let you put your hands on me…if you get what I'm saying." Kathryn said giving her husband another wink.

He chuckled at his wife's use of song lyrics.

"Oh that's not the only place that I'd put my hands on tonight. What do you say we call it a night and take up this festivities to our hotel room?" Stephen asked.

"I'd like that." Kathryn whispered as the two rushed back to their group of friends to let them know that they were going to head back to the hotel.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight _

As soon as Stephen and Kathryn left the club, they rushed to get back to their hotel room. Within stepping into the elevator they were both all over each other. Each one wanting to just run their hands over every exposed area that was within their reach. Once the elevator doors closed, Stephen pulled Kathryn into his arms and lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. His lips trailed her neck as Kathryn let out soft moans that let Stephen know that she was enjoying it. Kathryn ran her hands through his spiky hair as his hands slipped under her dress to touch her where she wanted him to touch her.

"Laoch, that feels so good." She moaned as his hands caressed her lightly.

"You make me feel so good, mo chride." He whispered into her ear as his hands continued to caress her.

"I think we're gonna have to pick this up in our room. The elevators going to stop on our floor soon." Kathryn groaned out as Stephen moved his hand to caress one of her breasts.

The sound of the elevator stopping on a floor let them know that they had arrived on their floor. Stephen didn't dare set Kathryn on her feet. Instead her carried her from the elevator to their hotel room. He quickly hurried to get their hotel room door open while still holding on to Kathryn, who was running her hands through his hair. He finally got the door open and quickly rushed to get them inside. Once inside, Stephen kicked the door shut before quickly gently slamming his wife against the closest wall. Kathryn groaned from the pain while Stephen quickly pulled her dress off leaving her there in just her bra and panties. He pressed kisses all over every exposed part of her body. Her moans telling him that he as doing the right thing as he continued to assault her body.

"Stephen, please stop torturing me. I can't wait any longer." Kathryn whimpered.

Stephen listened to her order and walked her over to the bed where he laid her down before taking off the all of his clothes. Kathryn felt the blush creep against her face once he stripped off all his clothes. Stephen bent down to place a kiss on her lips as Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Stephen let his hands wander around her body again. Kathryn arched her body allowing Stephen to get deeper into the area where she wanted him to touch her.

"Laoch, please..." Kathryn whimpered out from his touch.

Stephen smirked at her before giving into what she wanted. Stephen used his mouth to torture his wife in her most private place. He watched as her body writhed on the bed. He noticed her fingers clutching the bed sheets tightly. He let his tongue work her faster then slower. He loved listening to his wife's moans and whimpers as he continued his assault. Once he knew that she was ready for him, he crawled on top of her body and planted a kiss on her lips before slipping himself inside of her. He started the pace off slowly before Kathryn begged him to go faster. Once Stephen quickened the pace, the two knew they were going to be looking for a release soon. And you know exactly what they did for the rest of the night.

The couple spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's embrace and just being content with where their life was now. Their son was on their mind but they needed time for themselves and this was just perfect for them. They were very thankful for his grandparents, who were willing to watch him right now. Though they couldn't help but think of the cute little redheaded boy who looked so much like his father than his mother in every way possible. The only thing that they would have said that came from his mother would be his nose.

_Yoooouuu…_

_You make me _

_Feel like  
I'm livin' a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
No…_

Samantha and Stuart Bennett headed back to their room after a night out with their friends. They were ready to call it a night when they got back but Samantha had other ideas on her mind. Once they had stepped into their room and Stuart had shut the door. Samantha shoved Stuart against the door before placing a kiss on his lips. A shocked Stuart hesitated for a minute before he lifted his wife into his arms so that she could wrap her legs around him. Stuart walked them over to their bed where he gently placed her on top of the sheets before helping her out of her clothes.

Once all of her clothes were removed, Stuart made sure to place kisses all over her body beginning with her lips then trailing a path down to her stomach where his hands held her waist down so that she would stop moving. Samantha watched as her husband placed kisses all over her stomach before moving downwards to the place where she really wanted him to touch her. She watched as he gave her a smirk before he touched her. Samantha gasped at the feel of his fingers moving inside of her.

"Stu, oh…oh god that feels so good!" Samantha whimpered as her fingers clutched the bed sheets tighter.

Stuart moved his fingers in and out of his wife as he moved back up to her face so that he could give her a quick kiss. With his fingers working her, Samantha helped Stuart out of his clothes. Stuart listened to Samantha's moans turn into squeals as she knew that she was ready to come. He slowly slipped his fingers out of her much to her dismay but worked himself inside of her as she groaned at the feel of him inside of her. She always needed time to adjust to his size. Once she had adjusted to his size, he slowly started to move inside of her. Their love session continued on for the rest of the night until Samantha decided to tell Stuart of the great news that she had found out.

Stuart held her in his arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. She was caressing his cheek with her hand as they looked up at each other smiling. These were the moments that they loved. They loved being together and just being together. It didn't matter where they were as long as they were with each other. And now something was going to change that.

"Stu, I have something to tell you." Samantha said as she watched her husband's face become worried, "No don't worry I don't think it's bad news."

"Oh okay?" Stuart whispered as he used his thumb to caress her cheek.

"How would you feel if I told you that you were going to be a dad in 7 months?" Samantha asked.

Stuart stopped caressing her face as he looked at her. He was shocked. He was going to be a father? A father? They had both wanted this for a long time and here it was. It was time for them to take the next step into their lives. Stuart leaned down to place a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked trying to clarify it.

"Mhmm. I'm 2 months pregnant." Samantha said as Stuart smiled before rolling them over so that she was on top of him.

"Well this calls for another celebration." Stuart said as they continued their lovemaking session.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back _

Isabella stood in Gail and Maryse's room looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a pink daisy stretch lace cropped camisole that had a satin ribbon lace up front and a tanga panty that laced up on the sides. Maryse let her borrow silk robe to cover herself up. She kept her hair the same way and looked at Maryse and Gail.

"How do I look?" She asked as she showed off the outfit to them.

"He's definitely not gonna be able to keep his hands off you when he sees that outfit." Gail said.

"That's for sure. It totally does look better on you then it did on me but go on now. We don't want to keep him waiting." Maryse said as she held the door open for her best friend.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Thanks again for your help you guys and for the outfits, Maryse." Isabella said as she stepped out of the room.

"No problem. Like I said keep both of the outfits since they definitely looked better on you." Maryse said as she and Gail watched Isabella make her way to her room.

"Good luck, Lilo!" Gail said as Isabella smiled at them.

Isabella walked down the hall to the room she shared with Paul. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous to see him and she didn't know why. They had done this before but tonight felt so much different. She felt like tonight had a better meaning for them. She knocked on the door and waited for Paul to open the door. The door slowly opened and she felt the air being knocked out of her as she saw Paul standing there in just his shorts. She noticed that he was holding his neck. He smiled at her before moving out of the way to let her in. She turned to look at him when he shut the door. "Your neck still hurting?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah. It's kinda sore from tonight but I think I'm good." Paul said as he bent down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You sure? I can give you a massage to make it feel better." Isabella said as snaked her arms around his waist.

"Hmm a massage? I think I'll take you up on that offer but why don't we help you out of that robe? You look a little uncomfortable with it on." Paul said as she stepped back so that he could untie the robe.

When he untied the robe, he was shocked to see what she had on under. The blush crept on his face as he looked at hers and notice she was blushing too. He was looking for her to tell him that he could take the robe off. She smiled at him and nodded. He slowly pushed the robe off her before pulling her close to him. He placed a kiss on her lips before she pulled away and whispered, "Nope. We're gonna have to give you a massage first."

"But…" Paul started to say but Isabella cut him off.

"No buts just go. Your neck is gonna be stiff in the morning if I don't massage it." She said as she walked over to her bag and grabbed the baby oil and grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

When she came back to their room, she saw Paul lying on his stomach with his head on the pillow. He looked at her as she walked over to the bed and climbed onto the bed. She crawled over to him before straddling him on both sides. She placed the towel right next to her and poured some baby oil on her hands before rubbing her hands together. "It's gonna be cold so yeah." Isabella whispered as Paul nodded his head at her.

Isabella rubbed the back of Paul's neck as he groaned at the sudden touch of her hands on him. She massaged his neck and shoulders for a couple minutes before Paul felt her placing a kiss all over the back of his neck. Paul groaned at her kisses before he rolled over so that she was sitting on his abdomen area. Paul pulled her down to kiss her again as she placed both of her hands on each side of his face. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed while Paul used his hands to tease her body.

Paul ran his hands all over her body touching everything that was within his reach. He tugged at the hem of her camisole trying to take it off. Isabella helped him pull it off of her by sitting up so that he could lift it off her body. Once her top was off, Paul adjusted their position by moving to sit upright. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His mouth attacked her neck as she squirmed in his arms.

"PJ, oh that feels wonderful…" She whimpered out as he trailed kisses down to her breasts.

Paul used his right hand to caress her left breast as his mouth attacked her right breast. Isabella squirmed at the feeling that Paul was giving her. She arched her body towards him as she ran her hands through his hair. Once he was satisfied, Paul carefully laid her down on the bed as he lay down beside her. Isabella leaned towards him to kiss him again as he let his hands graze every part of her exposed body before slipping them into her undergarments. At the sudden feel of his hand inside her undergarments, Isabella moaned into Paul's mouth as his fingers worked her. He wanted to make sure that she was ready for him.

"PJ… I'm…. I'm ready." He heard her whisper out as his fingers moved faster inside of her.

"Okay, B. I'm gonna take care of you. Don't worry." Paul said as he slipped his fingers out of her much to her dismay.

Paul helped her out of undergarments before slipping off his shorts. Isabella lay on the bed using her elbows to help keep her up. Once Paul got his shorts off, he turned to look at her smiling at him. He crawled on top of her and placed a kiss on her forehead before asking, "What are you smiling at, beautiful?"

"At how hot my boyfriend looks and how much I think I should be the one making you happy tonight." She said as she pushed Paul off of her so that he was lying on the bed.

She crawled on top of him so that she was straddling him. Bending down to place a quick kiss on his lips, she let her lips trail kisses down towards his stomach. Paul groaned at the feel of her lips on his stomach. He had never seen her like this and quite frankly he liked it so much. He let her take care of him before watching her crawl back up to him. She kissed him again while she lowered herself onto him. They both gasped at the sudden contact but that soon turned to pleasure for them. They spent the rest of the night making love to each other.

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight _

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

**The following morning…**

Kathryn and Stephen stepped out of their hotel room ready to start their morning. They were going to be meeting up with Samantha, Stuart, Isabella, and Paul. They slowly made their way towards the elevator and were headed down to the lobby floor where the rest of the gang would be meeting them. When they got downstairs, they were in for a big surprise. The first thing they saw was a toddler running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard the toddler say.

Kathryn bent down to scoop the little boy into her arms. She placed kisses all over his face. God she had miss this little boy. She placed a kiss on her son's forehead before heading him to his father.

"Hello Shane. Did you miss us?" Stephen asked his son, who nodded his head.

"Well mommy and daddy definitely missed you too. Did grandma drop you off here?" Kathryn asked.

"Mhmm and then Auntie Lilo saw me so she told Nana that she would bring me to you." Shane said.

"Well I see Nana has been practicing with you so that you know how to make sentences now." Stephen said as the family walked over to the rest of the group.

"Mhmm." Shane said as the rest of the group laughed.

Kathryn looked at her best friends, who had smiles on their faces. She was curious as to why they had smiles on their faces. "What's got you two in smiles today?" She asked.

"Stuart and I are expecting our first baby." Samantha said as Kathryn squealed out loud and hugged one of her best friends.

"Oh my gosh that's great news! How many months are you?" Kathryn asked.

"2 months." Samantha said as Stuart smiled and kept his arms wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Awe well congratulations to the both of you!" Stephen said as he shook hands with Stuart and kissed Samantha on the cheek.

Kathryn looked at Isabella and nodded her head at her best friend. Isabella lifted up her hand to show off her engagement ring. Kathryn looked at Paul then back at Isabella in shock. "Oh my god! You guys are engaged!" She exclaimed as they nodded their heads.

"About time." Stephen said shaking hands with Paul and kissing Isabella on the cheek.

"We wanted it to be the right time to take it to the next step." Isabella said as Kathryn kissed her cheek and kissed Paul on the cheek.

"The right time for you guys should have been almost how many years ago but I'm glad you guys are taking that step now." Stuart said as Samantha nodded her head.

"We are too." Paul said holding his fiancée close to him.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Stephen's waist and looked up at her husband and their son. She gave them a smile before looking back at their friends. This wasn't exactly a perfect version of a Teenage Dream but if you thought about it somewhere within each relationship you would notice that some of the situations bring out what a teenage girl would like to see in her future boyfriend or husband.


End file.
